Tim Sylvia vs. Andreas Kraniotakes
The fight was the Pro-Elite debut of both men and it was in the quarterfinals of the Pro-Elite heavyweight tournament. Andreas Kraniotakes was a late replacement for an injured Pedro Rizzo. The first round began. They exchanged early. Sylvia punched his way in to the clinch. Four thirty-five. Sylvia kneed the thigh. Four fifteen. Four minutes. Sylvia kneed the thigh. He landed a foot stomp. Three thirty-five left. Sylvia kneed the body. And again. Three fifteen. They exchanged, Kraniotakes landed a right hook counter and they reclinched. Kraniotakes stuffed a trip. Two thirty-five. Sylvia kneed to the body. Two fifteen. Sylvia was adopting a real Randy Couture strategy here. The ref broke them up with two minutes. Kraniotakes landed a spinning back elbow and a big right hand. Sylvia clinched him up again. Awesome speedy techniques by Kraniotakes. One thirty-five. Sylvia landed a beautiful right elbow inside. One fifteen. Sylvia kneed the body there. One minute. Sylvia kneed the body. And again. Thirty-five. Sylvia kneed the body. Kraniotakes had a welt over his left eye. Kraniotakes worked a double. Fifteen. Sylvia was defending this well. The first round ended. 10-9 Sylvia. The second round began as the crowd chanted "U.S.A." Kraniotakes landed a leg kick and a short right uppercut and they clinched. "Get that control!" Four thirty-five. Sylvia winked and smiled at the commentators as they sort of criticized his style. Four fifteen remaining. "The knees to the legs add up!" Miletich called. Sylvia kneed the thigh. The crowd was beginning to get restless. The ref broke them up. They clinched immediately. The crowd booed loudly. Three thirty-five remaining. "Right elbow inside!" Three fifteen as Sylvia landed a right elbow. Three minutes as Sylvia kneed the body. Sylvia stuffed a trip there nicely. The ref broke them up with two thirty-five, Kraniotakes landed a leg kick, ate a massive counter right and they clinched after exchanging there. Two fifteen. Two minutes. "He's tired, Tim!" Sylvia kneed the leg. The crowd booed. Sylvia landed a right elbow. One thirty-five. The crowd booed very loudly and the ref broke them up with one fifteen. They exchanged there duking it out. One minute. Kraniotakes blocked a high kick. Sylvia nearly had the standing back, sprawled stuffing a double turtling Kraniotakes up. Thirty-five as Sylvia kneed the body. Kraniotakes pulled guard. He landed a left elbow from the bottom. Fifteen. "Posture up!" The crowd booed. "Elbows!" The second round ended. 10-9 Sylvia once more but uneventful. Kraniotakes was tired between rounds. The third round began. Sylvia checked a leg kick. Kraniotakes windmilled punches early, Sylvia checked a leg kick. Four thirty-five remaining. Sylvia punched his way in to the clinch. Four fifteen. Sylvia kneed the thigh twice. Sylvia kneed the body twice. Sylvia landed a left uppercut. Three thirty-five. Sylvia kneed the thigh twice. The ref broke them up amidst boos. Three fifteen as Sylvia blocked a high kick, ate a right uppercut and a left hook. They clinched. Three minutes. Two thirty-five. "Uppercut!" The ref broke them up. Two fifteen. They clinched even as Kraniotakes landed a right uppercut. The crowd booed. Two minutes. Sylvia kneed the thigh and then the other. One thirty-five remaining. Sylvia landed a left uppercut to the body. The ref broke them up. One fifteen. Kraniotakes landed an inside kick and two right uppercuts. They clinched, Sylvia kneed the body twice. One minute remaining. Thirty-five. Sylvia was just wall and stalling here clearly now.. He kneed the body three times. Fifteen. The crowd booed loudly. They broke exchanging half-heartedly as the third round ended. 10-9 Sylvia, 30-27 Sylvia. This fight literally put me to sleep.